1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a flat panel display, and more particularly, to a flat panel display containing an organic semiconductor layer.
2. Description of the Related Art
A flat panel display includes a thin film transistor substrate provided with a thin film transistor (TFT) serving as a switching or driving device for controlling or driving an operation of each pixel. Typically, the TFT comprises a gate electrode, source and drain electrodes separated by the gate electrode disposed therebetween to define a channel region, and a semiconductor layer. The semiconductor layer uses amorphous silicon or poly silicon. Recently organic semiconductors have been applied to the semiconductor layer.
Advantageously, an organic semiconductor may be formed at ordinary temperatures and pressures, thereby reducing manufacturing costs, and it can be applied to a plastic substrate using by heat. As an additional advantage, the organic semiconductor can be formed through an inkjet method, because it is fusible.
In order to form an organic semiconductor layer using the inkjet method, a space is first formed using a bank to allow an organic semiconductor solution to be jetted therein, and after the organic semiconductor solution is jetted into the bank the organic semiconductor layer is formed through a solvent removing process.
However, when the organic semiconductor solution is jetted, the jetted drops of organic semiconductor solution may bounce, entering the bank of an adjacent pixel. Bouncing can be problematic because the thicknesses of organic semiconductor layers in the pixels may differ from one another, creating nonuniform TFTs. In the case of a high-precision flat panel display having pixels highly integrated therein, it is more difficult to control the inkjet process, imparting nonuniformities to the pixels as well as the TFTs.